7 Words for Eva and Noah
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: This is for NerdyBarista, A Noah X Eva oneshot, I WILL DO REQUETS!


_7 Words for Noah and Eva_

**E is for Eva** – Eva's amber eyes tried hard to get a little peek of what her male companion Noah Jameson was inking on his left tanned arm.

"What are you writing?" She asked.

"Oh Nothing" He smiled.

"Your not usually like this" Eva muttered as Noah continued to write curly text.

Eva decided there was no point in arguing with Noah, He may be all day dreamy now, But he still was stubborn. So after a couple of minuets she grabbed his arm, using her amazing strength and read what the book worm had inked.

"_Noah X_ …" She read.

Noah blushed as Eva's peachy fingers danced around her deep purple fountain pen.

"_Eva_" She signed

**V is for Vain – **"So I was like, Sorry but if you ruin my hair, I ruin your social life!" Heather gloated as Blainly and Lindsay smiled fake.

"Errm Excuse me?" Heather scowled at Noah.

"Yeah?" He said not looking up from his book.

"You're in her seat" Lindsay explained.

Noah shut his book and rolled his eyes.

"In encase you didn't notice, This is a bench" Noah slid down the bench and rolled his eyes again.

"You're on her table" Blainly sighed.

"Whatever" Noah shut his book and went to sit on another table.

"Who would ever want to date that book worm!" Heather sniggered as Lindsay and Blainly laughed hard at her joke.

Heather continued to make crude jokes about Noah.

When she made a remark about his lack of muscle, A buff girl turned around and poured her pot noodle on heathers head.

With water seeping into her hair and noodles trickling down her face, Heather shot up and was about to throw her coffee on Eva. But, before she could a Book came and hit her in the head.

"You're just Vain Heather" Noah smirked as Eva came and sat down with him.

**A is for Always – **

_Dear Eva,_

_I know it's a bit lame, me writing you a letter when you live across the road, But writing is my talent, I can make people melt with my words._

_Remember 2 months ago when you asked me whether you said agree to go on a date with Ezekiel, I said no. You thought I was being selfish and you didn't talk to me for weeks, you thought I was holding you back, But he was cheating on you with Sadie Richards. You cried, it was the first time I eva saw you cry and I don't blame you for snapping at me, I don't, really. Remember that time in the 8__th__ Grade, When Heather posted that picture of you in your under where all over Face book, you were sat on your balcony. I saw you from my window, your heart in pain, and your amber eyes drowning in tears. I saw and I came, I came and let you squeeze the life out of me. I absorbed your tears. I made it better._

_I guess you're thinking that I want to say you're my best friend. But you're not Eva, I love you, I always have and I always will…_

**N is for Noah** – Eva sat in her normal seat in class. She didn't have much to do but there was one little thing that was swirling around in her mind.

Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah, NOAH!

Eva never had a crush on a boy before. Sure Justin was hot, Tyler was fit and Duncan was bad, but she loved Noah. She didn't know why though, was it his sarcastic attitude, His sense of humour, His wavy chocolate brown locks, his intelligence or was it just because he was Noah? No one in the school made her feel special, But Noah. She was getting frustrated now, all she could think about was Noah's hair, his eyes, his attitude JUST NOAH! _'Its official' She though 'I love Noah…_'

**O is for out – **"Noah's going out with Eva, Noah's going out with Eva" Courtney teased. "Shut up Courtney!" Noah snapped "You're the worst sister ever!"

"Whatever, when she comes, I tell her what are dork she is going out with!" Courtney stuck out her tongue and ran up stairs. Noah slumped down on his chair and fiddled with belt. _'I'm going out with Eva…_' He sang in his head '_this is the happiest day of my life!'_

**A is for Ask me please** – "So its officially a Girls ask boys dance." Mr. McLean explained. At Drama high school, The school dance was slowly creeping up.

"Ask me! Oh Please ask me" Noah whispered to himself as he saw Eva walk by.

Nothing, Eva just walked straight past him. Noah sighed and opened his locker.

"I guess we weren't meant to be…" Noah looked at all the students in the hall way.

Bridgette had asked Geoff, Heather had asked Justin, Beth asked Brady, Nearly everyone was paired but except him and Eva…

Noah pulled out some of his books and saw a deep purple note in his locker.

He opened the heart shaped note up and read the calligraphy inside.

'_Will you go to the dance with me?_' He read.

**H is for Happy ending LOL** – So that's my Eva X Noah story for NerdyBarista.

Because its only 6 letters right now, here is the Future of Neva:

"Who's gonna be big and strong?" Eva talked softly and unlike her usually tone, she was nice.

"Who's gonna finish that book I gave him last week?" Noah said sarcastically.

Eva rolled her eyes and picked up the raven haired tanned baby that the two had been addressing.

"Noah, He can't read an entire novel!" Eva smiled but shook her head.

"Well I don't think his gonna be able to lift your weights any time soon" Noah replied.

"This is why we agreed not to have kids" Eva sighed.

"We cant help it, We love each other so much :3" Noah smiled as he brought his family into a hug.

**So I hope you liked it NerdyBarista, I will do requests, But I am working on 3 and I have done a DXC fanfic though x**


End file.
